Various forms of compaction vibratory-type rollers previously have been provided. The outer surfaces of these rollers include various different forms of pro-jections to accomplish different compacting operations. Some forms of vibratory rollers as well as non-vibratory rollers are designed to compact sanitary landfills and other forms of rollers are designed to compact roadbeds and other ground areas. However, most vibratory rollers used to perform compacting operations for roadbeds include smooth outer cylindrical surfaces, inasmuch as various forms of projections such as those provided on a sheepsfoot roller have a tendency to cause "fluffing" or loosening of the surface material and partial destruction of the surface being compacted. Further, other previously known forms of lugs also have undesirable operating characteristics when compacting roadbeds.
Examples of various different forms of compacting rollers as well as other types of rollers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,261,893, 2,509,463, 2,895,390, 3,318,211, 3,463,063 and 4,240,510.